Something worth fighting for
by Oswin Clara Oswald
Summary: "Dans le brouillard de cette nuit d'hiver, Rumplestistkin avait perçu dans les yeux de cet homme brisé quelque chose qu'il avait en lui-même depuis plusieurs années. Gold s'était trouvé dans Hook, et, se jetant sur lui, se battant avec un blessé dont la vigueur revenait à chaque fois que Swan hurlait de l'épargner, il avait compris."


Mr Gold poussa la porte de sa boutique. Dans la pénombre de la petite salle, il s'autorisa à exhaler un soupir de désarroi. Non, plus que de désarroi, de désespoir. L'avenir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sombre depuis qu'il résidait dans Storybrooke.

Le destin lui prenait ce qu'il aimait avec plus de cruauté que le mal en personne, comme si cette main invisible ne voulait lui apporter l'espoir que pour mieux la lui retirer. Pauvre, il était devenu puissant; puissant, il avait perdu l'être qu'il chérissait le lus au monde, sa chair et son sang; solitaire, Belle était arrivée, mais uniquement pour mieux disparaitre ensuite.

Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée, plus splendide que jamais, Gold avait eu la folie de caresser l'espoir d'une fin heureuse. Mais, évidemment, un nouveau coup du sort la lui avait soustraite.

Gold ricana.

_Un coup du sort. _

Le magicien se saisit d'un livre et le jeta violemment contre un mur. Le destin n'était pas en cause. Out était la faute de ce maudit pirate.

Rumplestilztkin avait toujours eu des ennemis dans sa longue vie, mais aucun de cet acabi. Hook n'était pas particulièrement plus retors que les autres, ou plus malin, mais il avait le donc d'exaspérer Gold au plus au point.

« Lâche. »

L'antiquaire poussa un cri rageur et détruisit une précieuse poupée en porcelaine. Des éclates d'une blancheur nacrée se répandirent sur la table, et il les observa hoqueter un moment sur la surface de verre.

Hook lui avait pris sa femme, et, maintenant, il avait réussi à lui retirer son bien le plus précieux, la personne qui avait le plus d'importance pour le magicien : Belle. Il ferma les yeux un instant en se rappelant la tasse brisée quelques heures plus tôt.

La jeune femme avait brisé sans le savoir le symbole de leur amour avec autant d'états d'âme que Gold lorsqu'il avait brisé cette stupide poupée de porcelaine.

Une glacée lui serrait el cœur depuis cet instant. Il se sentait redevenir le Ténébreux de minute en minute. Belle inabordable, la seule solution qui lui restait était de retrouver la première personne qui n'avait toujours voulu que son bien : son fils, Bae.

Evidemment, la perte de mémoire de Belle l'incitait à rester Storybrooke, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'un exil temporaire ne serait que bénéfique.

Rumple saisit une des mèches blondes de la poupée et la fit tournoyer entre ses mains.

Et puis, il y avait une autre raison.

Même envahi par la rage, Gold avait gardé son sens de l'observation sur le lieu de l'accident, cette nuit. Désespéré par la terreur de Belle, il avait pourtant eu le réflexe d'observer le comportement de ses semblables. Il avait vu que Swan était arrivée en même temps que ses parents. Il avait vu qu'à leur contraire, elle s'était précipité vers Hook, pas vers Belle. Il s'était retourné, et il les avait vu.

Il avait vu Hook saisir la main de la jeune femme et la garder contre sa poitrine, malgré la douleur implacable de ce qui semblait des côtes brisées.

Alors, instinctivement, poussé par des siècles et des siècles de manipulation et d'observation, Gold avait commencé à comprendre sans même le vouloir. Il s'était retourné violemment pour haranguer Hook, et, confusément, avait eu la surprise de voir cet homme, la même personne qui l'avait supplié de le tuer quelques heures auparavant, tenter de se relever et le provoquer avec une combativité nouvelle. Plus que les insultes, plus que les provocations, plus que la blessure de Belle, c'était cette attitude nouvelle qui avait poussé le magicien à se jeter sur le capitaine.

Dans le brouillard de cette nuit d'hiver, Rumplestiztkin avait perçu dans les yeux de cet homme brisé quelque chose qu'il avait en lui-même depuis plusieurs années. Gold s'était trouvé dans Hook, et, se jetant sur lui, se battant avec un blessé dont la vigueur revenait à chaque fois que Swan hurlait de l'épargner, il avait compris. Il avait vu son regard, il avait remarqué la lueur qui y brillait plus surement qu'un feu de forêt.

Hook avait trouvé une chose pour laquelle il valait la peine de se battre.


End file.
